Kapri
Kapri appeared in 2003 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Kapri was one of Lothor's nieces by marriage and is the sister of Marah. Like Marah, Kapri is ditsy and fashion conscious. She is snake-themed. Kapri was a decent fighter with the ability of teleportation transformation, energy projection, shielding, ice frost and blowing enemies away with her breath. Kapri constantly annoyed her uncle and often failed him. Marah and Kapri have tried proving to their uncle that they were worthy enough to be in his army and frequently attempted showed each other and the other generals up in order to do so. She once had her own giant robot, though it was destroyed during its' first and only battle. Kapri and Marah joined Vexacus and plotted to overthrow her uncle by pretending to be masterminds by hiding their ignorance. This ended up being a ruse and part of Lothor's plan to get rid of his generals. Lothor double crossed Kapri and Marah and left them on his exploding ship. She and her sister escaped the ship with the Thunder Rangers and Cam. Kapri, along with Marah, ended up joining the Wind Ninja Academy. Kapri wore a pink ninja suit. Later, during Dino Thunder's Thunder Storm, Marah and Kapri were shocked when Lothor reemerged with the brainwashed Wind Ninja's on his side. After Lothor captured the ninja students with the Wind Rangers' help, Marah and Kapri agreed to rejoin his army. Later, the sisters outsmarted Lothor and helped the Rangers free the ninja students. During the series, Kapri is often portrayed as ditsy and rude. Much to her Uncle's annoyance, she isn't very successful at evil schemes. While her sister was shown to have a good side mid-way through the series, she never left Lothor's army or was shown faltering in her alliance until the end. The series finale reveals she much prefers being good to being evil. She and Marah often talked about Lothor in rude and judgmental ways, but when he approached them, they were very scared of their uncle. She is shown to have an even larger sense attitude, and is often conceited and shallow. During the time of Thunder Storm, Kapri is shown to have matured a bit and is no longer quite as shallow. She is shown caring for her cousin, Cam, when he was worried about his father. When Lothor returned, she quickly became frightened by her uncle and rejoined his army. Afterwards, it is shown she double-crossed her Uncle to help the Rangers. When in her alien clothing, she has bright pink hair most often done with two braids in front, the rest flowing free down her back with a small section sticking out the top. She most often wears an odd black headpiece, thick black necklace, a pink/purple and black bodice over a gold tank top with black pads over her shoulders. She wears bright pink/purple tights and black high-heeled boots. Kapri also has black, elbow-length arm-warmers and a red dragon on a band attached to her left arm. She also carries around a samurai sword, her weapon of choice which she is shown to be quite skilled with. During evil schemes, she is normally wearing ridiculous outfits and crazy hairstyles. When shown with a more human nature, Kapri has long blonde hair (believed to be her real hair color). Her ninja uniform has a pink streak. Powers and Abilities * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Much like her sister Marah, Kapra is a formidable fighter despite her goof-off personality. * '''Kelzak Summoning: '''Kapri can summon an army of Kelzaks to aid her in battle. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Kapri can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Size Changing: '''It is reviled in the episode "Snip It, Snip It Good", Kapri can change her size at will. * '''Energy Shield: '''Kapri can cast a multi colored energy shield, it is similar to her sister Marah, but stronger. * '''Teleportation: '''Kapri can teleport to any location at will. * '''Wind Breath: '''Kapri can blow a strong gust of wind from her mouth to blow her enemies away. * '''Ice Breath: '''Kapri can breath out an icy blast to freeze her enemies. * '''Energy Ball: '''Kapri can launch light purple colored energy balls from her hands. * '''Mega Beam: '''By combining her powers with Marah, they can fire a large energy beam. Arsenals * '''Ninja Sword: '''Kapri carries a sword that could be used for combat ** '''Energy Laser: '''Kapra can fire light purple colored energy lasers from her sword. ** '''Sword Launch: '''Kapra can launch her sword at an enemy, when it hits, it cause an explosion. * '''Kaprizord: '''In the penultimate episode of Power Rangers Ninja Storm "Down and Dirty", Kapri has her own personal Zord, like Kapri herself, it is snake-themed. See Also * Fourth Spear, Wendinu Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2003 Category:Characters Portrayed by Katrina Browne Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe